Caliborn (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
|-|Caliborn= |-|God-Tier Caliborn= |-|Post-Collide= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn ''' is the true antagonist of Homestuck. He meets the Author Andrew Hussie, and after he gets pissed off by him, he seeks to complete a "Void Session" to achieve the Lord of Time. After absorbing the Grandfather Clock after beating Yaldaboth, he is fused with other entities and becomes '''Lord English, and indestructible demon who goes around paradox space, destroying the existences of people who threatens his own Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A. 5-A with Weapons | At least 2-A | At least 2-A, likely far higher | High 1-B | At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Caliborn | Lord of Time | The Lordling | Unknown (Andrew states to understand Lord English's true name, you must understand human insanity). Referred to Lord English, Angel of Double Death Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 11 "Units" | Lord English is older than the plot and time of Homestuck itself Classification: Cherub, Sburb Player | God-Tier, Lord of Time | Ascended God-Tier | Indestructible Paradox Demon, Unholy Fusion of 3-and-a-half entities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Mind Control with Lil'Cal, Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker, Clairvoyance with his Tower, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Pain Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation (Passive. Caliborn became one with the forces of inevitability, making all timelines, cause and effect, canon, non-canon, or fanon serve under him), Spatial-Temporal Lock, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (High-Godly), Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Power Nullification, Clairvoyance, Time Travel, Life Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality (Types 1 and 4) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Aura, Energy Projection, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5; No longer bound by the "Heroic" or "Just" death system and will revive no matter what), Space-Time Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, and Soul Manipulation (Sealed the Beta Kid's souls in a Juju), Subjective Reality, Absorption, Fusionism, Acausality (Types 1, 3, and 4) Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Energy Projection | All previous powers to a greater extent, Void Manipulation (Equius, the Heir of the Void, is part of him, and has an ability called "Double Death", which erases someone from existence, ignoring their immortality), Conceptual Manipulation (Can distort aspects, destroyed the very concept of light, and was conceptually unraveling the multiverse), Can negate powers and overwrite it, Death Manipulation and Abstract Existence (The concept of Death was based on him), Cloth Manipulation, Danmaku and Soul Manipulation (Made an Undertale Reference in Collide, Barraging Davepeta^2's soul with Billiard Balls), Destruction, Dimensional Travel, Acausality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Bite, Fear Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Subconscious. Using Gamzee's powers, he inserted himself into Dave's dreams and influenced reality from them. By using these powers, he willed himself into existence within the dreams of people across as many universes as possible, masterminding the surfacing of his true power from these manifestations, despite having his original soul cast into the void. Gamzee's blood also inflicts nightmares), Fire Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Godly Physiology, History Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9, 11, as well as possibly 10; Lord English secured his existence across multiple timeliness, and can't be harmed unless "Temporal Loopholes" are used), Malevolence, Matter Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal, Perception Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Poison Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Rage Power, Self-Destruction, Madness Manipulation Resistance to Weather Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Precognition, Fear Manipulation, and Blood Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Sleep Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Cosmic Awareness, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to John Egbert). Large Planet level with Weapons (Shown to be superior to Gamzee) | At least Multiverse level+ (As a Lord, he should be superior to most other god-tiers, and comparable to Calliope, who destroyed the Green Sun, which is twice the size of a Genesis Frog, which contains infinite parallel universes, and branching timelines) | At least Multiversal level+, likely far higher (Vastly superior to than before, could have control over his powers at this point. Destroyed the Transcendent Boundries of Unconventional Social Media.) | High Hyperverse level (Destroyed the Furthest Ring, an all encompassing nothingness, meaning it contains an infinite-dimensional creator hierarchy that transcends the lower worlds, each one bigger and generally superior to the last) | At least High Hyperverse level (Vastly superior to than before, was easily destroying the entirety of Homestuck and Paradox Space and his mere voice was cleaving the foundations of reality. Described to be a reality destroying monster. Murdered Andrew Hussie, the author of MS Paint Adventures), possibly Outerverse level (Due to his newfound godhood and ability to control the entire plot on a meta-textual level, he could be comparable to Ultimate Dirk Strider) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Gamzee) | Immeasurable (Superior to the stronger God-Tiers) | Immeasurable, possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Stomped all the Beta and Apha kids, could have control over most of his powers at this point) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Lord English is existent across all time and space, appearing in a countless amount of timelines, and infinite variations of him. Even before his birth, he is "Already Here") | Nigh-Omnipresent (Similar to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely far higher | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level Durability: At least Large Planet level | At least Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from God-Tier John Egbert) | At least Multiverse level+, likely far higher | High Hyperversal (Still implied to be alive after the furthest ring collapsed on him) | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerverse level (Can only be harmed by the Ultimate weapon and "Paradoxal Loophole Glitches". Superior to his weakened self) Stamina: Superhuman (Trekked LOCAM after chewing off his own leg without signs of exhaustion) | Limitless Range: High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Standard Equipment: Cane that morphs into a AK-47, Juju Breaker, Lil'Cal | Same as before, the Narritive | Same as before, Ring of the Void, Juju | Green Sun Cane, Golden AK-47 Intelligence: Despite being labled learning impared, he has shown to be very creative and cunning, managing to win a dead session even if it's "impossible" even for him | Same as before | Same as before, possibly Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient (Doc Scratch is part of him, who not only is stated to be Omniscient, but has knowledge of everything across time and space. Lord English is a psychotic killer, destroying everything that could pose a threat to him as easily as possible) Weaknesses: Stuck in Puberty | Same as before | Same as before | Can be harmed by certain "Loopholes", Paradoxes, and "Glitches", along with the Ultimate Weapon Key: Caliborn | God-Tier | Post-Collide | Weakened Lord English | Lord English Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God-Tier Immortality:' For his second key and up, Caliborn can not die unless his death is heroic or just. For his third key and up, we will resurrect regardless *'Time Manipulation': As his classpect, he has complete control over the flow of time *'Time Travel': Lord English is able to entomb himself into an Egyptian sarcophagus and move through time, even when he doesn't yet exist. *'Double Death': Lord English's signature move, he fires energy out of his mouth. This Energy will erase something from existence, ignoring any Immortality Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8